1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contents generator including multimedia data and AV data including video and/or audio.
2. Background Information
Electronic publication of digitalized video and audio through broadcast and communications has entered the mainstream in recent years. For example, in broadcast satellite (BS) digital broadcasts and communication satellite (CS) digital broadcasts, video and audio are digitalized and electronically published according to the MPEG2 standard, and other digital broadcasts electronically distribute AV data which include video and audio in the same standard. Furthermore, audiovisual formats for presenting digitally published AV data after it is recorded on a recording medium are also flourishing. For example, AV data received by television are recorded by DVD recorders and HDD recorders, and AV data received by PCs are recorded on HDD. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-156838 discloses art related to a method of recording and presenting AV bit streams according to the MPEG2 standard. More specifically, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-156838 describes art for generating an essentially fixed standard clock based on the clock information previously recorded with the AV bit stream, and providing each packet with a time stamp generated according to the fixed standard clock. Consequently, the AV bit stream can be presented based on the time stamp set in accordance with the fixed standard clock.
Electronic publication of content in which hypertext documents, multimedia data which are image data, and video and audio are distributed together has become increasingly popular. Data broadcasts in BS digital broadcasts are one such example. Data broadcasts in BS digital broadcasts transmit a plurality of data modules of multimedia data so as to conform to the transmission timing of the video and audio. Furthermore, message data called event messages are transmitted in the data broadcast in BS digital broadcasts when notification is desired as to which events occur at a desired clock.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-156838 focuses only on AV bit streams, and does not mention the handling of multimedia data. Furthermore, among multimedia data are data which require synchronization during processing to present video and audio.
The present invention is art for generating content including AV data and multimedia data based on the condition of presentation after recording, and an object of the present invention is to provide art for generating content capable of synchronizing the presentation of multimedia data with the presentation of video and audio.